happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Star Pretty Cure!
Shining Star Pretty Cure! is MoonlightRainbow's third fanseries on this wiki. Story Shining Star Pretty Cure! Episodes Rainbow Star Kingdom was destroyed by Darkness Group. Karen Ella, Cure Shiny who failed to protect her home went to Earth to find partners and Six Legenary Items of Light that can defeat every darkness. She meets Yozora Haruka and finds out, that she is new Pretty Cure, Cure Love. Together with Haruka's classmate Aoimizu Ami who became Cure Intelligent they have to protect all worlds and find Six Legendary Items of Light. But how will they find them, if they don't know what this items actually are? There are also Cure Shoot, who thinks that it's Cure Shiny's fault that Rainbow Star Kingdom was destroyed, Cure Tiara, mysterious cure that doesn't talk when she appear, she only fight monsters and later Cure River, will appear too... Characters Pretty Cure Yozora Haruka - Haruka is cheerful and energetic 14 years old girl. She loves baking cakes and making sweets and has a lot of friends. Her alter ego is Cure Love and her attack item is Lovely Wand. Her theme color is red. Karen Ella - Ella is usually energetic 14 years old girl, but is also often worried about her home Rainbow Star Kingdom. She loves eating sweets. Her alter ego is Cure Shiny and her attack item is Shining Arrow. Her theme color is yellow. Aoimizu Ami '- Ami is quiet, shy and clever 14 years old girl. She doesn't have a lot of friends. She is great at studying and loves reading. Her alter ego is Cure Intelligent and her attack item is Wise Flute. Her theme color is blue. '''Cure Shoot '- Cure Shoot is mysterious cure that comes from Rainbow Star Kingdom like Ella. She thinks it's Ella's fault that Rainbow Star Kingdom was destroyed. Her attack item is Courage Sword. Her theme color is violet. 'Cure Tiara '- Cure Tiara is mysterious cure that never talks to other girls, she always only fights villains and monsters. Reason girls know her name is because she gave them paper on which it was wroten: My name is Cure Tiara. I'm sorry but I have reason why I can't be your friend yet. ''If she want to tell other cures something she writes it on paper. Her attack item is Hope Crown. Her theme color is green. '''Cure River '- Cure River is cure that will appear later in series. Her attack item is Truth Mirror. Her theme color is white. Mascots '''Hanny - Hanny is cat like mascot and Ella's childhood friend. She is from Rainbow Star Kingdom. Johny '- Johny is cat like mascot. He used to be Hanny's friend but short time before series started he didn't talk with her anymore for unknown reasons. He's with Cure Shoot. Darkness Group 'Dark Queen '- Dark Queen is main villain of series. 'Ji '- Ji is first member of Darkness Group that attacked cures. 'Sorana '''- Sorana is second member of Darkness Group that attacked cures. In her human form she works as idol '''Megumi Sora. When she fought Pretty Cure she found them interesting and transfered to their school. Rena '- Rena is third member of Darkness Group that attacked cures. She usually reads in Darkness Group hideout if she doesn't attack cures. 'Yan - Yan is fourth member of Darkness Group that attacked cures. Dark Treasure - Dark Treasure is mysterious villain that appear at begining of series in scene when Rainbow Star Kingdom was destroyed. She is very strong but doesn't fight pretty cure often, she is usually searching for something but what is that something is unknown at the moment. Starlesss - Monsters of series. Others Yozora Yui '- Yui is 12 years old girl and Haruka's younger sister. She is very good at studying. She is one of people who learn about Pretty Cure secret. 'Yuko Honoka - Honoka is 14 years old girl and Haruka's childhood friend. She knows everything about Haruka and find out that she is Pretty Cure very quickly. Aoimizu Mamoru - Mamoru is 16 years old boy and Ami's older brother. Haruka has crush on him. Kagome Natsuki - Natsuki is 15 years old girl. She is amazing at sports and studying and is only girl and capatain of basketball team. of Sky Academy. Even though she is very popular and looks friendly she seem to be lonely at the same time and isn't really open to anyone. Yume Sakura - Sakura is 13 years old girl who doesn't want to talk with anyone is cold with everyone especially with Ella and after episode 7 also with Haruka and Ami. Yozora Misumi - Misumi is Haruka's mother. Yozora Ken - Ken is Haruka's father. Aoimizu Yuri '- Yuri is Ami's mother. 'Aoimizu Yukito '- Yukito is Ami's father. 'Aoimizu Ruiko - Ruiko is Ami's older sister. Items Starlight Book '- Transformation item. 'Lovely Wand - Cure Love's attack item. Shining Arrow - Cure Shiny's attack item. Wise Flute '- Cure Intelligent's attack item. 'Courage Sword '- Cure Shoot's attack item. 'Hope Crown '- Cure Tiara's attack item. 'Truth Mirror - Cure River's attack item. Locations Sky Town '- Sky Town is town where girls live. 'Sky Academy - Sky Academy is school girls attend. 'Rainbow Star Kingdom '- Rainbow Star Kingdom is place where Ella and Cure Shoot came from. Movies *First three cures of Shining Star Pretty Cure! appear in crossover movie Double Star Pretty Cure: Shiny Adventure in the World of Time together with Future Star Pretty Cure! cures. **All six are going to appear in sequel that is planned for this movie. *Shining Star Pretty Cure! cures are going to appear in their own movie but tittle is currently unknown. Trivia *This is longest Pretty Cure series for now, because it has 55 episodes and this is 5 episodes more than longest canon series Fresh Pretty Cure has. *This is first Pretty Cure season with three endings, but one is used only for final episode. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Fandom Category:Shining Star Pretty Cure! Category:MoonlightRainbow Category:User:MoonlightRainbow